The Celestial Phoenix Part 2: Party Time
by TiPoLover 22
Summary: When the others are out to clear things up with a neighboring village, Tigress decides to have a party and Po agrees. Throughout it all, they find out a lot of things, and forget some things too. Part 2 of The Celestial Phoenix series. Sequel to The Celestial Phoenix Part 1: I Hate Chocolate.
1. Chapter 1

_I would say that even the strong can belong. That everyone has at least one rebellious moment in their plan. Even **T****he One Who's Fate was not Followed**. I know that I have taken many people that have stolen, yelled at their parents at a young age, who have ran away from the bad things. **The One Who's Fate was not Followed** had done a rebellious thing at one moment in her life, running away from her difficult father. That was it. Because after that moment, things got better. But she has not come into the story completely. And even though I am not taking anyone in this story either, you would love to here what your favorite master has done. For your favorite master has done the same rebellious act twice._

Po and Tigress were waiting for their comrades departure on the top of the stairs one very early morning.

Monkey was the last to say his good byes. "Bye, Po," Monkey said. "I'll see you soon." Then he went to Tigress and whispered in her ear. "Don't let him get my almond cookies. I've already gone through six batches." Tigress nodded knowingly. Monkey started walking down the steps with the others.

"What did he say," asked Po.

"Nothing," she replied. Po didn't believe it.

"Seriously, what did he say?"

"Nothing!"

"Tigress, I'm serious. What did he-"

"Po, haven't you learned not to pester her," Shifu interrupted.

"No, Master. He hasn't," Tigress replied. Po had an annoyed expression.

"Master Shifu, why can't I go," asked Po. "It's not that I don't want to be alone with Tigress, because who wouldn't, but why couldn't I go?" Po had been getting on Tigress's nerves for the past couple of days so what he said about how he was ok with being alone with her was an absolute lie. He feared he would be bruised by the end of the day.

"Po, the Dragon Warrior has to stay here and protect the valley unless it's something really important. We are just going to clear things up with the neighboring village."

"Then why can't I go," Tigress asked. "I am good at clearing things up."

"She sure is," Po muttered as he rubbed his arm. He remembered what that bruise was for. Now he knows better than to touch her new shoes.

"The village is grateful for your occasional hospitality, Tigress." Tigress smiled. "But." The smile faded. "They choose to keep their distance from tigers."

"Why?!"

"Their powerful at birth and that frightens them. I'm sorry Tigress but you cannot go." Tigress sighed. "Po, you are in charge. You will watch over Tigress."

"What?!" Both Po and Tigress said in sync.

"Master, don't you think I should be in charge," Tigress asked. "Also the one watching over _Po_?"

"Not after what happened last time."

"I was fourteen!" She yelled. "When are you going to let that go?"

"When the "authentic battle damage" from Master Flying Rhino's armor is fixed."

"It wasn't my fault that that guy spun me into it."

"And you never found out who it was."

"He had a costume on like everyone else."

"You'll find him soon. Trust me. Now, Po is in charge and that's final."

"Yes, Master," Po and Tigress said in unison.

"Goodbye, my students. I will return in three days." Then Shifu walked down the steps.

A few hours later, when she was sure Shifu was out of the valley, she walked into Po's room. Po went back to sleep after Shifu and the others left, forgetting about his responsibility of watching over Tigress. Tigress poked Po's stomach to wake him up. That just made him turn over to his side. "Po, wake up," she said as she shook him.

He turned over and mumbled, "Leave me alone you bean bun."

Tigress rolled her eyes. "Po! Wake up!" She shook him harder. He still didn't wake up. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him off his bed.

When he hit the floor, he was immediately awake. "Who? What? Where?" He yelled surprised. Then he saw it was only Tigress. "Oh, hey, Tigress. What time is it?"

"It nine o'clock in the morning."

"Nine o'clock in the morning?! Why'd you wake me up?!"

"Cause I need help with the party arrangements."

"Party arrangements?" Po stood up. "What party arrangements?"

"I'm having a party, Po."

"You? The Hardcore Master Tigress is having a party?" He didn't believe it.

"Yes and I need you to help me."

"Wait a minute, is this a test from Shifu?" Shifu probably didn't trust him to watch over the palace and probably had Tigress as a spy.

"Po, I'm serious. I need your help."

"With your 'Party'?" He still didn't believe it.

Tigress got frustrated and grabbed him by the ear. She then pulled him to the Hall of Warriors where he saw a bunch of people working on decorations. "You weren't kidding."

"No, I wasn't." She let go of his ear. "Now go help Zeng find the karaoke sticks." Just then, Zeng came up to her with two sticks.

"Here you go, Master Tigress. They were hidden in the cells." He handed them to Tigress who handed them to Po.

"What's so special about these. They're just ordinary STICKS!" He said. Then he brought one close to his mouth and the word Sticks came booming from all directions. "What the heck?"

"They're enchanted sticks," Tigress explained. "I got them when I was fourteen. From a witch."

Po's eyes widened. "A witch?"

"Yup. And now that they are found, the band can still be booked."

A bunch of pigs walked by when she said this and started cheering. "Come one guys lets go practice," said one of them. Then they all left to the Reflecting Pool Steps, where there was a few instruments.

"Don't worry, boys! The stage will be coming soon," Tigress called. Tigress turned around to see a bunch of people carrying black cauldrons. "Oh, goody. The Colored Cauldrons are here."

"Colored Cauldrons?" Po was having a hard time believing what was happening. Tigress isn't supposed to be having parties. Isn't she the responsible one? Then again, a party could be fun. Tigress pointed to the direction she wanted the Green Brew Cauldron to go to. "So what do I do?" Po asked.

"You need to help set the stage." She pointed to a group of animals carrying something huge and rectangular. "It needs to be set up before the Reflecting Pool." Po helped the animals set it up.

At around two O'clock everything was almost ready. Tigress was very picky at what she wanted and where it should be. It took two hours to figure out which way she wanted the cauldrons. It took about half an hour to set up the stage exactly how she wanted it. And then it took a few hours to figure out exactly what songs would play during the party. She decided to just let people ask what they wanted and if the band knew it they would play it. "Ok," she said. "The food is going to have to come tomorrow. It would be a waste to bring it today."

Po was having a conversation with Zeng when Tigress came up to him. "Hey, Ti. What's up?"

"Come on, we got to go put up the flyers." She handed him a stack of papers and they left down to the valley.

They had covered most of the valley and they only had two flyers left. "Go put one up on that wall, Po. I'll put this one over here." As she went to the wall the flyer was supposed to go on, a lioness came up to her.

"Hello, Tai-yang. Long time no see," the lioness said.

"Ugh, what do you want, Yeman nuyou?" Tigress had not seen this sorry excuse for a girl in a long time.

"What? No 'Hello' for and old friend," she mocked.

"We were never friends, Yamii. More like frienemies."

"But the word friend is still in there." She looked at the flyer in her hand. "I see your having a party. I hope it's better than the last one you had."

"You had a good time at the last one I had."

"But I was a teenager back then. I'm grown up now."

"Then talk like one instead of prissy teenager." Her voice was very annoying.

"I'm just saying this party better be good." Then she walked away.

"Trust me, it will," she said to herself. Then she slammed the flyer onto the wall.

"Who was that?" Po asked. He had heard it all.

"An old freinemy," she said through gritted teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is everything ready," Tigress asked Po. It looked good. The stage was put up before the Reflecting Pool as planned. The Colored Cauldrons were in the exact way she wanted them. And the colored Fog from the cauldrons only came up ankle high, just as she wanted. But something was missing.

"No, we're still waiting for the caterers," he replied. "And the food!" Po didn't have much on for the party. He had on emerald pants and a black bowtie.

"They were supposed to be here an hour ago, what's taking them so long?!" Tigress yelled in frustration.

"Probably the temptation of not eating it," Po said. Then a thought came to him. "You did order good food, right?"

"No, Po. I ordered Maggots and Blood Sauce," she said sarcastically.

"Ewe! Really?"

Tigress rolled her eyes. Then there was a knock on the door. "Please be them, please be them," She prayed as she opened the door. Then a bunch of ducks and pigs and bunnies ran in carrying a bunch of pastries on silver plates. Po was already drooling.

"So, so sorry we're late, Madam Tai-yang, but we were having a bit trouble getting up those stairs," said a female bunny, who seemed to be in charge.

"It's alright. Is the food here," that's all she cared about right now.

"Sure is. Bring it in boys!" Then a bunch of pigs came in carrying a really long table covered in all kinds of meals and drinks. Then another one came. And another one. Three in total and full of delicious food.

"Place the food on this side!" Tigress pointed to the only wall with no paintings. She had taken them down just in case food might spill on them. She would never be able to explain that to Shifu.

The tables made a rectangular shape, one against the wall and the other two at its side.

"Perfect! Now the party can start."

"Um... Tigress. No it can't. You're not ready," Po pointed to her clothes.

She looked down and saw that she was dressed I her normal attire. She must have been so busy making the party look perfect that she forgot to make herself look perfect. Then there was a knock on the door. The fact that there was so many people outside talking made it sound like a roar.

"They can't see me like this! I'm the host of the party!"

"What are you going to do?"

Tigress thought for a moment. "I'm going to sneak out from the back. I need you to open those doors when I'm out of sight. After the first five minutes of the party I'm supposed give a speech. I need you to start that off. I'll be ready by then. I promise. Boys start playing the music!" She called as she ran to the back. Po waited for her to become out of sight. Then he opened the door to hundreds of people who gasped in delight.

Tigress entered her room three minutes later. "Oh my gosh, what am I going to wear?" She hardly had anything after that chocolate incident with Po (**Please read The Celestial Phoenix Part One: I Hate Chocolate to know what happened**). She remembered that emerald dress she bought with Viper. That got ruined. Then she went back to see if they had another one and they did. But it wasn't the same. It was so much better. She got her emerald heels out to match it then she started to find it.

It had been five minutes and Tigress still wasn't here. Po face palmed in dismay as the music stopped and the leader of the band started talking into the enchanted sticks. "I can already tell this is going to be an awesome party and you guys can too, am I right?" People started cheering in response. "Yeah! Now a few words from the host." Everyone started cheering even louder when the Dragon Warrior walked on stage and took the enchanted stick.

"Ok, so. I'm not the host, she's still getting ready. You all probably know her as The Master Tigress." Cheering went off again. "Yeah, planned this party from right under my nose. Still wondering how she pulled it off. She should probably be ready by now but I don't seem to see-"

"Did someone ask for the Party Master?!" Someone yelled. They all turned to see their host. Po's eyes litterly fell out of his face when he saw her. She was wearing a sleeveless emerald dress with a white dragon embroidered on it. It was completely covered in glitter. Emerald on the dress and white on the dragon. She looked absolutely stunning. Completely beautiful. The crowd cheered even louder when they saw. They remembered her last party. It was unforgettable. Po never took his eyes off her as she walked to center stage and took the enchanted stick from him. "Hello, my people. Having a good time?" The cheers answered her. "Alright. I'd like to thank you all for coming to my party. It's been a long time since I've had one. Trust me. I was on complete lock down after that one." The crowd laughed. "Anyways. So the music is going to change a bit." They were all confused. "Because it's Karaoke Time!" The crowd cheered again. "Just come up and tell the band what you want to sing and they'll probably know it. If they don't, I'm sorry." The crowd cheered as she waved goodbye while walking off the stage. Po stood by her side. Everyone started talking again as a duck came up on stage and the song "Best Day of My Life" started playing.

"You're amazing," said a leopardess as Tigress walked by.

"Thanks, Jia." Tigress had known Pinglun jia since she was thirteen and she could be a bit of a critic. So if she gave you a compliment, you were something.

"You are completely stunning. You didn't even wear anything like that to your last party." Jia remembered Tai-yang's golden armor costume made out of plastic. The helmet was shaped to make her look like the sun. "You wore pants then."

"I grew."

"Yeah. Apparently two inches," Po said. "Are you wearing heels?"

Tigress didn't even know that Po was still at her side. Then she lifted her dress to her ankles and lifted her leg over the fog to show him the matching shoes. "Emerald." Then she smiled at him. He smiled back.

Jia knew when to back off of something and this was it. "Ok. So I'll leave you two alone."

Tigress and Po blushed as she left to find herself in the party. "So," Po started. "There was a party before this one? I'm surprised. You don't usually act like this."

"The last one was when I was fourteen. It was a costume party." Tigress remembered it like it was yesterday.

"I think I remember that party. I was dressed as a... I think I was a knight. Yeah. I was dressed as a knight. I made the costume myself. I was supposed to be the Sun Master. Then I met someone who was dressed in the same costume. She was really nice. I danced with her and I never saw her again. I never even got her name."

Tigress's eyes widened. "Po," she started. Po turned to her. "_I_ was dressed as the Sun Master."

"That can't be right. It was only us two. I never saw a third-" Then he realized what she meant. "Oh." He was completely shocked. "I can't believe that was you!"

"I can't believe that was _you_! You spun me into Master Flying Rhino's Armor, you dork."

Po let out a short laugh. "That's exactly what you said when I did that."

They both laughed at the irony. They felt a bit happy that they had known each other before the Dragon Warrior fiasco.

"Well, you look amazing. You even painted one of your dots a heart."

"What dot?"

"The patterns on your face. The dot on your left cheek. It's a heart."

Tigress put a hand on her cheek. She was so busy getting ready she forgot to position her fur to make it look like a circle. Good thing Po thought it was just face paint. Maybe everyone else would too.

After a few songs and everyone cheering for the next karaoke singer, Tigress was having fun with some of her old friends. Jia was back in the picture and asking Tigress all sorts of questions about her life. She happily answered them until Jia asked one specific question. "So what's with you and the Dragon Warrior?!" She yelled so Tai-yang would hear her.

"What are you taking about," Tigress asked.

"You two came dressed as a couple! That means something!"

"No it doesn't! He didn't even know I was going to wear emerald!"

"But you knew he was! Right?!"

"Yes! Why does that matter?!"

"You could have told him to put something else on but you didn't! Why?!"

Tigress didn't know what to say. Jia was right. She could have. But she didn't. And she didn't even know why.

Then a familiar lioness came up. "Hey, Tai-yang! Nice Party! Better than the last one!"

"Thanks! I told you, you would like it!"

"So, everyone's wondering when you're going to do the duet with the Dragon Warrior!"

"Duet?!" Tigress was hoping she heard wrong. The music was so loud, Yamii could have said something else.

"Yeah! We were hoping it'd be soon!"

"I never put anything on those flyers about a duet!"

"Well, someone did! Look!" Yamii pulled a flyer out of her cream colored robe and handed it to Tigress. It had "Come to the Party" written in big red letters. Then there was a list of food choices. After that it explained the whole karaoke thing. It had everything she had written down on it. And something else. On the bottom it said "The Dragon Warrior and Master Tigress will be doing a duet" in completely different hand writing. And she knew it wasn't Yamii's. Her handwriting was a bit less professional.

"I didn't put this!" She handed it back to Yamii.

"It was on every flyer you put up! You had to have written it! Even if you didn't, your guests are expecting a duet! You don't want to disappoint your fans, do you?! Have some fun for a change!"

"Like you and your drug addict boyfriend!"

Yamii scowled. "I broke up with that idiot. And this isn't about me! Are you going to do it or not?!"

Tigress wasn't one to disappoint so she walked away. She headed to the stage. On the way, she saw Po, grabbed his hand, and dragged him with her. When she was on the stage, the goat that was singing "Battle field" was finished. She saw Master Tigress, or aka Tai-yang the Party Master, and walked to her. "You were amazing, Ge."

"Thanks, Tai-yang. Are you next?" Tigress nodded. "Well, here you go then." Ge handed her the enchanted stick.

Tigress dragged Po to center stage with her. When they were there, Tigress let Po's paw go. Then she brought the enchanted stick close to her face. "Hello, everyone!" She had the crowd's attention in an instant. "So I heard you wanted a duet!" They all cheered.

"Duet," Po asked Tigress. "I didn't know anything about a duet!" He was speaking to her without the enchanted stick.

Tigress shushed him. "Well, here you have it!" The crowd went wild. Tigress and Po went to the leader of band.

"You know, you should really tell a guy when he's forced to do a duet," Po said as he looked through the papers that had lists of songs.

"Yeah, same goes for a woman. I didn't know until Yamii gave me a flyer. It was different than the one's we put up."

"Are you sure Yamii didn't trick you," Po asked since he knew who Yamii was. Tigress complained about her all day yesterday.

"Yes. It wasn't her hand writing. And you heard the crowd. They were expecting it. So it was on the flyers." She turned the page and pointed at the song "Savior". "What about this one?"

"That's not a duet. And I can't sing the ending."

"I could do it," Tigress suggested.

"No. What about this one." He pointed to the song "Say something".

"No! That song is sad." Tigress could hear the crowd shouting their names.

Po could too. "We have to hurry and pick."

The leader was getting impatient with their slow decisions so he wrote down a song. "I wasn't going to play this tonight cause it takes a lot of work, but you two seem like you fit it." Po and Tigress took one look at the song and smiled.

"Love that song," Po said.

"Me too," Tigress agreed.

They went to center stage and waited for the music to start. Po sang first.

_Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_Baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars_

_Yeah we'll be counting stars_

Then Tigress stared singing.

_OoooOooOoO_

_OoooOooOoO_

_OoOoOoOOOOooOooOoOO_

_OoooOooOoO_

_OoooOooOoO_

_OoOoOoOOOOooOooOoOO_

Po: _I see this life as a swinging Vine_

_Swing my heart across the line_

_In my face are flashing signs _

_Seek it out and ye shall find_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right doing the wrong thing_

_And I feel something so wrong doing the right thing_

Tigress: _Oh it's going down_

_I'm yelling timber_

_You better move _

_You better dance_

_Let's make a night_

_You wont remember_

_I'll be the one _

_You won't Forget_

Tigress was singing loud and proud as the crowd cheered them on. Some were actually amazed. No one had ever heard Master Tigress sing before. And she looked like she was glowing when she did. Like a little golden glow surrounded her. But it couldn't have been the Colored Cauldrons. There were no yellow ones.

Both:_ Lately I've been, I've losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_And Baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars_

Tigress: _OoooOooOoO_

_OoooOooOoO_

Po: _I feel that love and I feel it burn_

_Down the river, every turn_

_Hope is a four letter word_

_Make that money, watch it burn_

_Old, but I'm not that old_

_Young, but I'm not that bold_

_I don't think the world is sold_

_I'm just doing what we're told_

_I feel something so right doing the wrong thing _

_ And I feel something so wrong doing the right thing_

Tigress: _Oh, it's going down_

_I'm yelling timber_

_You better move_

_You better dance_

_Let's make a night_

_You won't remember_

_I'll be the one_

_You wont forget_

Both: _Hey, lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_And Baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars we'll be, we'll be counting stars_

Po:_ Take that money, watch it burn_

_Sink in the rhythm, the lesson's all learned_

Tigress:_ Take that money, watch it burn_

_Sink in the rhythm, the lesson's all learned_

Po:_ Take that money, watch it burn_

_Sink in the rhythm the lessons all learned_

Tigress:_ Take that money, watch it burn_

Po: _Everything that kills me_

Tigress: _It's going down_

_I'm yelling timber_

_You better move _

_You better dance_

_Let's make a night_

_We won't remember_

_I'll be the one _

_You won't forget_

Both:_ Lately I've been, I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things that we could be_

_And Baby I've been, I've been praying hard_

_Said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars_

Tigress: _OoooOooOoO_

_OoooOooOoO_

_OoOoOoOOOOooOooOoOO_

_OoooOooOoO_

_OoooOooOoO_

_OoOoOoOOOOooOooOoOO_

_OoooOooOoO_

_OoooOooOoO_

_OoOoOoOOOOooO_

Po: _Well be, we'll be counting... Stars_

When they finished, the crowd was going wild. Po was surprised. Tigress could sing! He never heard her sing before. This was his first time. And he would make sure it wouldn't be his last. As they walked off stage, Po asked, "How come you've never sang before? You've got an awesome voice."

"I don't really like to sing. Not in public, anyway."

"Why not?!" He yelled since the music started playing again. "You've got the voice of a goddess!"

Tigress smiled. She loved it when Po complimented her. He was always doing it. But what if she didn't love just his words. What if she loved _him_ too. She needed some time to think. "I'm going to go get us some drinks!" She yelled. Po nodded 'Ok' and she left.

While she was pouring some peach juice into cups, that since she wouldn't dare bring alcohol into the palace, she felt someone eying her. She turned her head to see a white tiger turn away. The tiger was only two feet away. "Hi," Tigress said trying to be friendly. "I'm-"

"Tai-yang the Party Master," the white tiger interrupted. "I know! It's nice to meet you." She took a step forward and Tigress noticed she wasn't a white tiger, but something close to it.

"Who are you?!"

"I'm May! I'm sorry I was staring at you! You just remind me of someone!"

"It's alright! How do you like the party?!"

"My mother can sure throw a party," May muttered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you!"

"I said it's an awesome party!" May was looking a bit down. Tigress decided to cheer her up.

"What's wrong?!"

"Nothing! It's just, you remind me so much of my mother!" Tigress had no idea how much that was true. "She died eight years ago!"

"How old are you?!"

"I'm twenty-nine!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! So what brought you here?!"

"My mom was always great at throwing parties, so I came to see how I would make one! This is awesome!"

"Thanks! I'm over there with my friend, Po! You want to come?!"

"I'm good! I'll just stay here! My husband, Ling, went to the bathroom! I have to wait for him since we're about to leave!"

Tigress nodded, understanding. "You want a drink before you go?! It's Peach Juice! Not alcohol! You don't strike as one who drinks!"

"It's alright! I'm not thirsty! And here comes my husband!" Tigress turned to see a panther walking towards them. May gave him a peck on the lips when he came. "Tai-yang, this is my husband, Ling!"

Tigress could only wave since she had two drinks in her hands. "Hi, Ling!" She noticed that Ling looked surprised to see her.

"Ready to go?!" May asked Ling. He nodded.

"Nice meeting you, Tai yang!" Ling said.

"Bye, Tai-yang!" May said.

"Bye, May! Bye Ling!" Then they left.

"Who was that," asked a familiar voice.

Tigress turned to see Yamii stuffing a bean bun in her face. "That was May!"

"She looks just like you! Is she your sister?!"

"I just met her!" Tigress realized that she did sort of look like her. "You want a drink?! It's not alcohol, but it's something!"

"It's alright! I'm not thirsty! I'm mostly hungry!" Then she stuffed a dumpling in her mouth. Many more followed.

"I'll see you later, Yamii!" Tigress took a drink of her Peach Juice as she walked away towards Po. She didn't remember anything after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Tigress had woken up with Po's arms around her. He was sleeping on her bed while she leaned against his chest. At first she felt comfortable and felt like going back to sleep in his big, warm arms. But then she remembered that this wasn't what they were. She leaped up and Po instantly awoke. "Who? What? Where?" Then he realized it was Tigress. "Hey, Tigress. What's up?" Then he realized something. "Were you just sleeping next to me?"

"No! No. I was... Um." She didn't know what to say. She then realized she didn't remember anything that happened last night after she drank her Peach Juice. She also realized that she didn't have her dress on. "What exactly happened last night?"

Po's eyes went wide. He remembered exactly what happened.

**Flashback**

Po was talking to his old friend, Song, about how Tigress planned this whole party in a day. "And the next thing I knew, she was planning this. It wasn't even two hours before she woke me up saying she was having this party."

Song laughed. "So you had no clue?"

"Nope."

"So what's with you and Tigress?"

"What do you mean?" He had no idea what she was talking about.

"Don't act like you don't know. You two showed up in matching outfits. That says something. So spill the juicy deeds, Now!"

"There is nothing going on between Tigress and I." Then Tigress came.

"Oh my gosh! Song! I haven't seen you since... Actually I don't know how long it's been since I've seen you." Po noticed that she was acting a bit different.

Song did too. "Um... Yeah. It's been so long." She was sure that Tigress would be death glaring her. She struck her as a person who had trust issues. But here she was, smiling a sheepish smile. An unnatural smile.

"So Tigress, did you bring the drinks?" Po asked.

"You brought alcohol to this party?" Song asked, astonished.

"No. It's just Peach Juice." He turned back to Tigress. "So did you?"

She nodded. Although, she only had one drink. She started handing it to him. But when he almost grabbed it, she pulled it back. "Let me have a drink first." Then she started chugging it. But she was chugging so fast that she started coughing it up and let the empty cup fall to the ground.

Po noticed that something was up. "Tigress! Are you drunk?!"

"Of course not! There are no drinks at this party," she explained a bit woozy. He noticed that others were getting woozy too. What was happening? Then a reporter came up to them. "Hello," Tigress said as if she were talking to five year olds.

"Tai-yang the Party Master, how exactly did you pull off this party," a pig with a paintbrush and a small canvas asked. "It must have took weeks!"

"Actually," she sad slowly. "It took a day." The reporter was impressed. "But I couldn't have done it without this guy," she said a bit loopy as she grabbed Po's arm. "Helped me through it all."

"So," the reporter said with a smirk. "You two seem to have matching outfits. Are you two the star couple at this party?"

"No-" Po started before he was cut off by Tigress.

"It's not official yet. But it will be soon enough," she said in a voice that sent shivers down Po's spine.

"How about a kiss for the public," the reporter suggested.

"No-" Po started but was, once again, cut off by Tigress.

"You want a kiss? I'll give you a kiss." She put her arms around Po's neck and pulled him into a kiss. His eyes went wide, but then closed to the amazing sensation.

"Perfect," the news reporter said. Then drew the whole thing on her small canvas.

When they broke from the kiss, Po was something happy inside. He had kissed the girl he had loved forever. That was a gift. It would have been even more amazing if she wasn't drunk.

"That's all I needed," said the reporter. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, Ma'am," Tigress said as the pig walked away. It was as if she had no care in the world

"Tigress are you alright-" he said before she kissed him again. This time it was rougher and forced. As if she wanted it. Then she went deeper and deeper until she was full blown making out with him. He tried to pull away, but he was liking it. He forgot all about Song, who had left to get some Peach Juice. She eventually jumped on him with her legs around him and he caught her. He was out of balance when she did that and he leaned against a pole. The reporter didn't fail to see this and drew another picture. Her story was going to be great. "Ti- Ti-" Po said as she kept kissing him. "Tigress stop!" He was able to say. She did.

"What's wrong?"

"You have to stop this. This isn't right."

"It feels right," she said before she started kissing him again.

Po stopped her again. "This isn't right, Tigress. This isn't you." Just then, Song came up to them with a cup in her hand. "Song, tell her this is wrong." Tigress still had her legs around him and he was still carrying her.

Song chugged her drink before she answered. "What's so wrong about two lovers having fun?" She asked. She was talking just like Tigress.

"Not you too," he muttered. Great. Now everyone was drunk and he had no clue why. Tigress brought his lips to hers again. And he kept trying to stop it. He eventually was able to pull her off of him and she landed not so gracefully. Po had to help her so she wouldn't fall. "I think it's time you go to bed." And he started walking her to the barracks.

"But the party just started," she complained.

"And it can go on. But you, you need some rest." He was able to bring her to her room. When he lied her down she pulled him on the bed with her and kissed him greedily. Po couldn't help it anymore. He let her do her work. He was ok with making out, but then she started taking her dress off. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tigress! What are you doing?!" She didn't answer. She just went back to kissing. He loved the sensation, but this wasn't right. He pushed her away. "Tigress are you sure you want to do this?"

"Completely," she answered. Then she went back to work. Po was actually getting comfortable. But when she reached to takeoff his pants, she instantly knocked out. Po was surprised at first, but then became relieved. He couldn't believe what he hade just done. He had almost taken advantage of her. He felt so ashamed. She was drunk! And he almost took advantage of that! He moved out of her bed so she could sleep peacefully. He sat at the edge of her bed wondering if he should go back to the party. Then he decided not to as the music started to fade. He sat there for a few hours, just thinking when he heard shuffling .He turned to see Tigress sitting up, only half awake.

"Tigress go back to sleep." He said.

"Could you lay down with me," she asked. She no longer had her loopy voice, but she was still a bit confused.

Po was going to turn her down, but then she grabbed him and pulled him next to her. He couldn't get out of this one without earning a few scars, so he jus went with it.

**Flashback Ends**

He remembered alright, but there was no way he was going to tell her. He didn't want to die just then, so he said, "I don't know."

Tigress put on some normal attire, constantly telling Po not to stare at her. "Come on," she said when she was all done. "We have a lot to do before Shifu arrives tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

A mess. A big, huge, ginormous mess. The Hall of Warriors was nothing but a big old sloppy mess. When Tigress opened those doors, she didn't know what to expect. But she was sure that this wasn't it. The stage was flipped over, the colored brew from the cauldrons was spilled, food was everywhere on the floor, and fog was on the ceiling. "The Hall," she squeaked. "I can't believe it. Even the last party wasn't this messy! And teenagers do a lot worse!" She fell to her knees and covered her face in dismay. "How am I going to clean this mess up by the end of the day?"

Po looked at her in sympathy. She wanted to throw a party for some fun, she didn't even remember it, and now she had to clean up this mess. 'No.' he thought. 'She doesn't.' "Tigress," she looked up at him. "I'll take care of this mess. You go see of there are any left over fliers down in the valley."

"Po," she said, getting up. "I can't let you do this all on your own. This was my party."

"I helped. This was _our_ party," he said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"But-"

"It's alright, Tigress. I can handle it." She gave a smile of appreciation.

"Thank you, Po." Then she ran down to the valley. She remembered exactly where she had put them. And as she got them, everyone kept saying what an amazing party it was. She felt bad that Po had to clean it up all on his own. She decided she would help him with the rest when she got back.

She was grabbing the last one when a familiar figure came up to her holding a bag. "Hey, Tai-yang," Yamii said. "Awesome party last night. Although not as long as the first one. Still amazing, though."

"Thanks, Yamii. I would say the same, but frankly, I don't remember a thing," she said bitterly.

"Oh, that's right. You drank the Peach Juice."

"What?!"

"You drank the Peach Juice."

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"I hope you don't mind, but I put a little surprise in the juice."

"Yo- yo- You what?! Why?! Do you have any idea why I didn't bring alcohol in the first place?! Because the Jade Palace is a place of complete respect! We do not tolerate such things in a such a place!"

"Gosh! I'm sorry! You don't have to yell."

"Do you know how many people drank that juice?! Obviously everybody since that was all there was to drink!"

Yamii started crying.

Tigress's eyes widened. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"No. Yo- you had a right to." She wiped her tears away, but more came. "I just wanted a little fun for the last time."

"The last time? Yamii, what are you talking about? This is not going to be my last party." Despite last night, she didn't plan on stopping.

"No, it's not about that." She sighed as she wiped the last tear. "Four weeks ago... I found out I was pregnant."

Tigress gasped. "You're pregnant?" She nodded. "That's why you broke up him."

"I needed the best for my baby. Whatever it may be. But now it's serious. I have no where to go."

"What do you plan on doing?"

Tears started coming out again. "I don't know. I thought I'd be better off without him, but he was the only one with a job. And he made money. You think I made the right choice?"

"Tell me, Yamii. What would he spend that money on?" Yamii didn't say anything. Tigress knew the answer. "See. You made the right choice," she said as she hugged her.

"You're the only one that knows," Yamii explained when they broke the hug. "Believe it or not, you're my best friend." Tigress was surprised. "You were the only one brave enough to ever say how you felt about me and what bothered you the most. The only who didn't pretend to like me." Tigress felt pity for her. She remembered all those girls that hung out with Yamii and how fake they were. She was pretty sure that their feelings towards Yamii were fake too.

"That's because I don't pretend. If I don't like something, I'm not going to pretend I like it. And, believe it or not, I always liked you. You were real. A lot more real than those girls you used to hang out with. Except Jia. Now that girl was real."

Yamii laughed. "Like all those times you wore pants to special occasions. She always had something to say."

"And she knows it too." Then they both laughed. "So, since you didn't drink the Peach Juice, which I'm hoping you didn't, do you remember anything that happened last night after I talked to May?"

"Was May the one that looked like you?" Tigress nodded. "Well, some of it. When I wasn't stuffing my face I saw that everyone was having a good time, not knowing what they were doing thanks to me. And that's pretty much it. Oh, and some people flipped the stage over after the band left."

"And the cauldrons?"

Yamii thought. "Some idiots spilled it. And I know they were idiots since I never saw them go near the food table." Tigress guessed that the fog just floated up to the ceiling after that.

"What happened to the food?"

"Everyone tried throwing it into people's mouth after some girl threw a bean bun up in the air and caught it with her mouth."

"You spent the entire party at the food table didn't you," Tigress asked. Yamii was very specific of what happened around the food table.

Yamii nodded with a shy smile.

"So, do you remember anything else?"

"Oh, not really. Just one teeny tiny thing that no one would care about." She said nervously.

"What is it?" Tigress did care about it.

"It was amazing when you suck your tongue down that guy's throat." She said, not caring to let it out anymore.

"What guy?" 'Please don't be Po. Oh, please don't be Po,' she thought.

"The Dragon Warrior," she answered.

Tigress face palmed. That's how he ended up on her bed. They were both probably drunk and did something they weren't supposed to. She reminded herself to check something when she got back. "Are you sure it was the Dragon Warrior?"

"Yes. You seem disappointed. It looked like you liked him when you two were singing."

"It's not that I don't like him, it's just that there's no chance of us happening. We're both warriors and that's what we need to focus on. Not this love thing."

"Well, in that case, I'm glad I got these." She held up the bag she was carrying.

"What are those?" Tigress set the fliers down and looked through the bag. There was a bunch of pictures of her and Po in an awkward position. She had her legs wrapped around him and was kissing him forcefully. He was just holding her. "I have a feeling you didn't want anyone seeing those."

"Tai-yang the Party Master has done it again," she read the cover of the news paper. Then she read the article. "Tai-yang the Party Master has finally decided to make another party in over a decade. And may I say, she had outdone her Costume fiasco that we all still remember. She had stated that she had planned this party in a day. But not without some help from the Dragon Warrior that we all know and love. Everyone seemed to be having fun. But Tai-yang seemed to be having too much fun. After seeing Tai-yang and the Dragon Warrior in matching outfits, as seen in the picture, I asked if they were the star couple of the party. Tai-yang answered by kissing the Dragon Warrior full on the lips. She was later seen making out with the Dragon Warrior not long after the short interview. We all know that Tai-yang knows how to party, but is there _something else_ she knows how to do?" Tigress was flabbergasted. The article was wrong. It was out of context. That picture was taken out of context. She thought her life was over until she remembered that Yamii had a whole bag of them. "Is this all of them," she asked. Yamii nodded. Tigress hugged her. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're amazing."

"No problem. I guess I had to after I humiliated you at the party. I didn't think it would go that far."

Tigress smiled. "Do you know how to cook?"

"I love to. Why?"

"Well, when I was Gong-men City, I stayed there for a while. Po and I found a restaurant that was looking for a new chef. You might like the job. It pays well."

"How do you know the job isn't taken?"

"Because the owner keeps sending the Dragon Warrior letters to come work for him after he helped with a small problem."

"The Dragon Warrior knows how to cook?" Yamii couldn't believe it.

"Yes. And he's amazing at it too."

"He knows how to cook, he loves Kung Fu, he's hansom, and you're telling me that you don't want him? Tai-yang you better make your mark before he ends up being happy with someone else. A guy like him probably has a lot of girls begging for him to be with them."

"But, Yamii. We are warriors-"

"Warrior, schmorrior," she cut off. "You like him, he likes you. And that's all you need to know to be happy. Kung Fu isn't everything. You of all should know this after a party like that."

Tigress thought for a while. She really did like Po. She might even love him. But what would Master Shifu think? She decided to wait until the time was right. "I do know. And I'll tell him soon. I have to wait, though."

"Don't wait too long. You'll regret it." She then looked at the sun. It was rising higher. "What was that restaurant called?"

"It was called _Fancy_," Tigress said with expression.

"You think I'll make it?"

"Yes. You can do anything. The sky is the limit." Tigress smiled. "Master Oogway used to say that to me."

"That's really great advice. Thanks." Then they hugged. "Goodbye, Tai-yang."

"See you later, Yamii." They broke the hug. Tigress picked up the fliers as Yamii walked away. She needed to get home and help Po with the Hall.

When she got to the hall, she got a surprise. The Hall was almost clean! There was still a few stains here and there, but it was still clean. "Hey, Tigress." Po was washing a stain nearby.

"Ho- ho- How?" She couldn't say more.

"Three words. Mongolian Fire Ball." She jumped to Po and hugged him, making him spin as he hugged back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem. Come on, we have to get these stains out before Shifu gets here. And they're really hard to get out. I'm still working on that one." He pointed to a purple stain on the wall.

"I have a remedy for stains like that. I need lemons, soap, and water. And a that potion you made for Shifu when he threw his back."

"I get the soap and stuff, but what's with the potion? How will that help clean the walls."

"Trust me, it works wonders. Now hurry."

"What are you going to do?"

She lifted the bag full of news papers and fliers. "I'm going to burn these. We can't leave any evidence." Then she walked away.

When she came back, Po had all the stuff ready. He held out the potion to her. "What do we do with this?"

"Mix it in the water." He did. "Squeeze the lemons in to it." He did. "Put the soap in." He did. "Now mix it." He mixed it. It was done. "Now get a rag. We have a lot to do."

Shifu came that night. "Welcome back, Master," they said in unison.

"Tigress. Po." He bowed to each of them. "I hope you didn't do anything wrong while I was gone."

"Absolutely nothing, Master," they said in sync.

Shifu went inside the Hall of Warriors to check it out. He saw that everything was all ship-shape. Nothing was out of place. Everything seemed fine. He then turned to them and said, "I am surprised you could clean up after a party like that."

Po and Tigress's eyes widened. How did he know?! They left absolutely no trace.

Shifu didn't have to find any evidence. Someone had told him a long time ago. A year to be precise. And that prepared him for now. "You are to clean the Hall for the next month. This better be the last party," he said, even though he knew it wasn't.

When Shifu left the hall, Po turned to Tigress and said, "This isn't the last one, is it?"

Tigress shook her head.

_As I said, even the strong can belong. By that I mean, even the hardcore Master Tigress can be fun and exciting. **The One who's Fate was not Followed** had thrown many parties after seeing her mother's. She loved parties too. She threw them for her children, and her children's children, and her children's children's children. She made so many that she can barely remember them all. But she would never forget one specific one. For that day was the day that changed her life. Once again, I have not taken anyone in this story. But I will soon. Very soon - _Death


End file.
